Fiery Heart
by insane sane89
Summary: this is a story that just popped into my head
1. prologue

Disclamer: I do not own Isabella or any other twilight character

"Arwen, when will we get there to see this contact of yours?" Hennet practically growled out.

"Don't get your beard in a twist Hennet, she's at the bar." Arwen stated, while rolling her jade green eyes.

"So she's a drunken elf! What good are they?"

"You're too quick to judge others Hennet, you may be a dwarf, but that does not give you the right to pass judgment on others," chided Lillyanne, who grew up in a monastery. "I'm sure she is a good person."

"She's good to have as an ally, but I'd watch my pockets if I were you. Hopefully we have something she will want besides the wine you have in your pack. Though knowing her, she will probably want to join us for our adventure in the hopes of finding a dragon's tooth. She is obsessed with becoming a half-dragon.

"Arwen, are you sure that she is trustworthy? Wait! What do you mean by dragon's teeth?" Hennet asked in confusion. "Sounds to me like this Elvin female is someone you can trust as far as you can throw her? Are you sure she doesn't belong in an insane asylum? A half dragon… hmmppphhh."

"She may belong in an insane asylum, but she is probably the best person to help us defeat that crazed vampire that has been attacking the city. Remember, that is what the king hired us for." Joshua, the leader of the group, finally spoke up. "Arwen, lead the way to the bar, and please tell me a little bit more about her personality and history."

"She is the best enchantress left in the known world. She would rather outlast the opponent through running than fighting though. She knows everything there is to know about vampires, and is definitely afraid of them. She has an unnatural fascination with dragons, believing them to be the best of the best, and Hennet, I would not discuss any dragons kills you have ever accomplished in her presence. She might just cut out your tongue. As to her personality, she is actually very childlike, but don't let that fool you. She wields a whip to keep her enemies at a distance, and would sell out any betrayers for gold, and she always knows who is trying to betray her, I would swear she can smell it. Also, she is a banished elf, who loves compliments and positive affirmations, as she experienced these little as a child." Arwin informed her teammates.

Hennet interrupted, "Arwen, the bar. Lets get a beer before we attempt to reel her into our mission."

"For once, Hennet is right. If what you say is true, we will need something to entice her with." Lillyanne offered.


	2. the resoning

I wave them over to my table, saying, "Take a seat. I have not seen you for a while Arwen, when was the last time you were this way? Didn't you throw a fireball at me last time we met up?"

Arwen replied, grinning "Actually, it was a lightning ball. And, we kind of need your help. We have been hired by the king to take care of a little problem. There is a vampire in town… he has been terrorizing the population. I know how much you enjoy vampires, and want their breed to increase… I thought you might be willing to assist us in locating him."

"Let me think about it Arwen. You know the last time I fought a vampire, he nearly drained me of blood. That is not an experience I wish to repeat. Also, don't vampires return to ash when they die? By what means will you prove his death to the king?"

"Elves, I am surprised you don't talk in riddles!" Hennet's voice cut in. "How about we come back tomorrow, and if you are interested, you can meet us here."

"OK Dwarf, see you tomorrow with my equipment if I choose to assume your burden with you."

As I walk off Lillyanne yelled after me "We have to take his signet ring to the king."

Line Break

I suppose I should explain why people are hunting vampires now-a-days. You see, their king decided that humans, and all other mortal creatures are inferior to vampires. He has been trying to conquer all other races since the year BC 3695. The elves responded immediately by creating a truce with him, as long as the vampires leave the Elvin lands alone, they will not attack them, using our magical weaponry. The dwarves cut off trade and locked themselves in their caves, no vampire could enter their realm without being destroyed. The Orcs, declared an alliance with the vampires. The dragons ignored the vampires, as the kings of the sky and fire they saw no need to acknowledge the "bugs" as they consider the vampires. The lynches , a race of undead, said "Don't interrupt our experiments with your dumb wars. It took the humans 20 years more to truly understand the threat posed by the vampires, then King James, King of all humans declared that "Whoever shall stop the war shall become a lord and a personal advisor to the king. He contacted the dwarves and elves requesting aid.

Line break

As I wander to my room at the inn, I can't help but wonder by what god or goddess they could consider asking me for help with a vampire problem. Its bad enough that I need the money I could earn from this quest. My research is complete, I need that silver dragons tooth to complete my goal of becoming a half dragon. Or maybe I could be teleported completely out of this dimension. Either way is actually fine with me. If I go to another dimension I can continue my fight against abuse, but if I become a half dragon, no one would be able to abuse me.

"Kiki, I'm home." I yell out to my bonded familiar, a pitch black cat who will be turning a hundred years old tomorrow. "Looks like we will be going on a quest Tenebris. If only more people had need of an enchantress, we wouldn't have to do these things. But no, only adventures need enchanted items and the talents we possess are wasted."

I walk into the bedroom, shedding clothing as I go. All I need is one silver dragons tooth and freedom is within reach.


End file.
